


Now and forever

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Snippets, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: ‘I think it’s time to go, no?’‘Yeah. I’m going.’ He pulled my head down. His lips were dry and hot. His tongue strong and lazy.He sat up and pulled me into his lap. His hand sneaked down.I wanted him to stay.I wanted to go on. To press him into the bed and touch him everywhere, kiss him everywhere.





	Now and forever

Something was off when I woke up warm and sweaty one morning.

I opened my eyes and saw it.

A hand resting on my stomach and a body pressed to my back.

Potter.

I was ready to call it a night when he came that evening. After we fucked I went to sleep without cleaning myself up.

I disentangled myself from him and went to shower.

This was the first time he ever stayed the night.

I didn’t like it. It couldn’t happen again. I didn’t want it to happen again.

I was wet when I stepped back into the room.

Potter, sprawled on the bed, naked and sleeping. And warm.

He looked so calm.

I sat beside him.

I lightly touched a new scar on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked straight in mine suddenly aware.

He yawned. ‘You’re wet,’ he said and reached a hand to my dripping hair.

‘And you’re still here,’ I responded. My fingers unconsciously finding his heart.

‘Oh. Yes, sorry. I felt asleep, I was tired.’ He yawned again but didn’t move.

‘I think it’s time to go, no?’

‘Yeah. I’m going.’ No movement.

Except he pulled my head down. His lips were dry and hot. His tongue strong and lazy.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap. His hand sneaked down to wrap around my cock.

My thoughts were a wreck. I wished it would never end. I wanted him to stay. Now and forever.

No.

I jerked and jumped away.

He looked surprised by the sudden turn.

I was surprised too. Those thoughts were dangerous.

‘Well, this was great but it’s about time you leave. I have stuff to do.’ I was pathetic.

‘Okay?’ He stood up, reluctant. I saw he was half-hard.

I wanted to go on. To press him into the bed and touch him everywhere, kiss him everywhere.

I shook my head, trying to erase ant treacherous notions of my mind.

‘Have you seen my wand?’ he asked, already dressed. I rushed to help him look for it. I found it tangled in the sheets.

‘Thanks,’ he said as I handed it over and gave me a chaste kiss.

When he left I collapsed on the bed and repeated to myself every reason why this thing with Potter had to stop.


End file.
